Et après, l'accepter
by lililice
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry n’est plus le même. Il n’accepte pas le monde qui l’entoure, encore moins son homosexualité. Mais Draco va tenter d’intervenir… DracoHarry
1. Un monde méprisable

**Titre : **Et après, l'accepter.

**Genre : **Slash Draco/Harry.

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, Harry n'est plus le même. Il n'accepte pas le monde qui l'entoure, encore moins son homosexualité. Mais Draco va tenter d'intervenir…

POV alterné de Harry et Draco.

**Avertissement : **Rating M comme Sexe . Et peut-être idées un peu choquantes pour les plus jeunes… Enfin…. Pas très joyeux quoi… Et assez pessimiste peut-être.

**Note de Môa :**

Bonjour !

Pour ceux qui auraient suivi mon autre fic, tout d abord, merci de m avoir lu et merci beaucoup à tout les rewiewers ! Je vous aime ! XD Sinon, comme je pense que vous l'aurez compris, je ne ferai pas de bonus… j'en ai pas vraiment envie et du coup j arrive pas l'écrire… Désolée ! (normalement, cette fic sera assez différente de la première…)

Pour tout les autres (et même les premiers) Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaira !

Et si vous avez des reproches n'hésitez pas à les faire, je pourrais peut-être rectifier le tir comme ça ;-) (et les compliments aussi évidement lol ainsi que tout autre chose qui pourrez vous passer par la tête !

Et aussi, je vous préviens, je ne sais pas si je pourrais uploader la fic très souvent… je suis en prépa et ça occupe pas mal…

**Prologue : **

Un monde méprisable.

Il est mort. Voldemort. Et alors ?

Ils me dégouttent. Tous. A rire et vivre comme si rien ne c'était jamais passe, comme si le monde allait bien… Comme si la vie valait d'être vécue… Sauf pour moi, comme si je faisais exception à ce monde, comme si je ne faisais pas partis d' « eux ». Le _héros_. Moi, on ne me considère de la même manière. En ma présence, tout le monde change d'attitude, pour adopter une béatitude écœurante de soit disant bons sentiments, d'admiration envers le sauveur. Comme si sans moi leur vie n'aurait jamais été ce qu elle était. Mais si. Personne n'a changé. Les guerres ne nous changent pas. On se dit malheureux, on dit avoir peur mais on se remet quand même à rire et à vivre, dès qu'elle finit, sans penser aux morts, sans penser à l horreur du principe de la guerre. Sans penser aux assassins. Sans penser que des gens veulent le mal. Sans penser à la haine. Sans penser.

Ils me font vomir. Je les vomis, eux et leur hypocrite insouciance, leur ignoble innocence. Ils disent qu'ils luttent pour le Bien, qu'eux sont tolérants, qu'ils _aiment_ et que c est la chose la plus belle et la plus forte du monde. Mon cul, ouais ! Ils sont tout aussi abjects, même voir plus en prétendant ne pas l'être. Ils ne conçoivent pas que leur putain de « Bien » peut ne pas être un _Bien_ absolu, incontestable. Il faut aimer tout les autres, le monde, les autres hommes, les autres créatures, être naturellement gentil, vouloir aider les autres, considérer la mort comme le pire des mal, la paix comme le meilleur des biens, alors qu'eux même sont bourrés de préjugés, de haine, d'égoïsme. Tout cela mal caché par une vaine hypocrisie.

Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

S'ils avaient tous tord ? Pourquoi ne pas les laissait crever ? Pourquoi se révolter contre les _mauvais_, les _méchants_ ? Les haïr pour leur haine… Quel concept stupide. Croire qu'on a raison, quelle que soit la situation. Que notre point de vue est toujours le meilleur. Et de croire qu'on devrait être admirer, aimer pour ça. De m'admirer pour ça.

Mais je les emmerde ! C'est pas leurs putains de préceptes qui m'ont fait battre Voldemort. Bien sur, au début j'étais, j'ai du mal à le croire aujourd'hui, comme eux. Je croyais à leurs fables sur la bonté, la tolérance, l'amour. J'étais près à me _dévouer_ pour eux. A le battre pour eux. Mais face à lui, en plein combat, au milieu de tous les malins mensonges qu'il proférait que j'ai compris. J'avais tord. Il avait également tord. Tout cela était vain. Ni le Bien ni le Mal n'existait. L'humanité est si hypocrite, si méprisable. A quoi bon se dévouer ? Tout ça est inutile... Inlassablement tout recommencera… Le bonheur n'est pas si précieux. La vie non plus. Eux non plus. Et surtout pas cette conne.

Harry jetait un regard méprisant sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, en train de louer ses talents, la grandeur de ses actions. Sans même s'en apercevoir, elle continuait son discours, tout heureuse qu'elle était en cette après-guerre, de parler avec le grand Harry Potter. Harry ne voulait pas entendre tout cela, mais il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et la baiser serait un très bon moyen de le faire. Seulement, pour cela, il devait la laisser parler, pour conserver les apparences, pour être aussi hypocrite qu'eux, pour vivre dans ce monde comme un étranger, mais comme un étranger régulier.

Alors il braqua ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit. Cette conne se mit immédiatement à bafouiller et à rougir.

« Je suis sur que vous êtes également bien plus merveilleuse que ce que vous laisser paraître… » Lui dit-il d'un ton séducteur, parfaitement dégoûté par lui même. Et elle rougit encore. Et elle bafouilla encore. Harry la sauterait sans problème, et alors qu il éjaculerait en elle, il oublierait tout ça, enfin, pendant quelques instants impalpables, mais tellement bons.


	2. Tout perdre

**Titre : **Et après, l'accepter.

**Genre : **Slash Draco/Harry.

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, Harry n'est plus le même. Il n'accepte pas le monde qui l'entoure, encore moins son homosexualité. Mais Draco va tenter d'intervenir…

POV (ou presque..) alterné de Harry et Draco.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry méprise le monde dans lequel il vit et tente de l oublier en couchant avec une fille.

**Avertissement : **Rating M comme Sexe . Et peut-être idées un peu choquantes pour les plus jeunes… Enfin…. Pas très joyeux quoi… Et assez pessimiste peut-être.

**Note de Moi :** Je voudrais tout d'abord dire un énorme MERCI à crystal d'avalon et à duoxHeero pour leur rewiews. Et Souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous les autres !

**Chapitre 1 :**

** Tout perdre**

Draco sortit du ministère d'un pas rapide. Indifférent aux regards méfiants, méprisants ou simplement surpris qu'on lui jetait, il s'engouffra dans la cabine permettant de sortir côté moldu. Il pesta contre ce putain de truc qui ne montait pas assez vite, se sentant oppressé, étouffé. Il devait sortir. Il devait sortir de tous ça. Il finit par se résigner à attendre la montée de l appareil en tapotant le sol de son pied avec impatience, ça ne servait à rien de tourner en rond, pour ne pas dire sur lui-même, espérant voir la porte s'ouvrir. Tout dans son attitude, sa raideur, ses poings crispes, son regard mauvais et ses lèvres pincées, reflétait son indignation. Il avait envie de courir de crier, et, de respirer. D'être dehors. De sortir de la. De se réveiller, et d oublier. Seulement, il ne rêvait pas, il ne le savait que trop bien. Il serra avec douleur sa bourse a travers sa poche. Dix gallions. C'est tout ce qu'on lui avait laisse. Sa liberté aussi, soit disant. Si on pouvait être libre lorsque l'on nous retirait toutes nos possessions, mis à part dix malheureux gallions. Cette satanée machine était décidément bien trop lente. Et, sans sa baguette, qui lui avait été également confisquée, il était impensable qu'il se trouve un travail. Bien sûr, il avait pensé à refaire sa vie chez les moldus, mais il ne savait même pas vraiment a quoi ceux ci ressemblait. Il en avait à peine aperçus quelques fois, à la gare, le jour de la rentrée. Mais il n'avait strictement aucune idée de comment ceux ci vivaient. S'il était rejeté du monde sorcier, vivre dans celui moldu l'aurait amené à la mort.

Alors, quand la cabine s'arrêta, et se jeta à l'extérieur, et suivi d'un pas rapide le chemin qu'on lui avait indiqué pour revenir au chemin de Traverse. De là il devrait se débrouiller. Sans aucun soutien, sans aucune magie. Pour la peine, il donna un violent coup de pied dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Il accéléra encore le pas, uniquement concentre sur chemin, ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Tout était flou. Il ne distinguait plus vraiment les rues, le trottoir, les maisons, les gens et toutes ces choses inconnues qui faisaient le monde moldu. Il se força à ralentir, pour ne pas se perdre. Mais il était déjà perdu. Il allait mourir. Il voulait mourir. Il sentit quelque chose sur sa joue. Une larme. Il pleurait. Lui qui s'y était toujours refusé. Lui qui avait toujours résisté. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Mais non. Il ne se tuerait pas. Ca leur ferait beaucoup trop plaisir. Alors, il continuerait à vivre juste pour les emmerder, eux qui n'avaient pas voulu croire en son innocence. Restait juste à savoir comment.

Lorsqu'il passa devant le chaudron baveur, tout occupé à ses sombres pensées qu'il était, Draco manqua d'oublier de s'arrêter, ayant pourtant l'habitude, depuis bientôt trois mois, de sortir de ce coté du bar, la nuit. Avec un soupir, Draco se résigna, et passa la porte. C'était comme si toute son énergie et sa haine avaient disparues alors qu'il avait aperçu la porte qui menait vers ce monde, vers _son_ monde. Ou, vers ce qui avait était son monde. Il avait l'étrange impression que, désormais, où qu'il aille, il ne serait plus qu'un étranger. Lentement, il pris la direction d'une des tables du fond, espérant pouvoir rester là sans consommer, il n'en avait pas les moyens.

Quelque chose se tordit en lui. Il était pauvre. Bien plus pauvre que Weasley dont il s'était autrefois moque, bien plus pauvre que la grande majorité des sorciers. Il était à la rue. Et, avec dix gallions, il ne pourrait pas manger pendant très longtemps. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler. Allait-il devoir mendier ? Lui ? Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Il ne pouvait pas. Ca aurait été renier sa noblesse, son nom, sa famille, son passé, ses valeurs. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais il ne voulait pas faire ce choix. Il voulait fermer les yeux crier, et que tout cela s'éloigne de lui. Il voulait courir très loin, et serrer sa mère contre lui. Il voulait bouder. Il voulait avoir quatre ans, et qu'on fasse les choses pour lui. Mais il en avait vingt, et il devait s'assumer. Assumer ses conneries. Il n'avait jamais été courageux, c'est cela qui lui avait toujours posé des problèmes dans sa vie. Sans ça il n'aurait jamais suivit Voldemort. Il sentait ses yeux brûler, il sentait qu'il allait pleurer. Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas ici, pas en public. Il ne devait pas leur montrer qu'ils avaient gagné. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, frotta ses yeux humides et se força à relever la tête. Et il le vit. Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Cet homme qui rentrait, le bras enserrant la taille d'une jeune fille. Il était plus vieux qu'elle, ou, du moins, quelque chose dans son allure, dans son regard le faisait paraître beaucoup plus vieux, malgré sa petite taille et la finesse de ses traits. Un air sombre, puissant. Un air qui fit se sentir Draco plus petit encore. Alors il leva ses yeux vers le visage de cet homme. C'était Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours. Mais, sur le moment, il semblait qu'il était le seul qui pourrait le comprendre et, peut-être, l'aider.


	3. Si quelqu’un a changé…

**Titre : **Et après, l'accepter.

**Genre : **Slash Draco/Harry.

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, Harry n'est plus le même. Il n'accepte pas le monde qui l'entoure, encore moins son homosexualité. Mais Draco va tenter d'intervenir…

POV (ou presque...) alterné de Harry et Draco.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Draco est libre, mais il est à la rue et n'a aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

**Avertissement : **Rating M comme Sexe . Et peut-être idées un peu choquantes pour les plus jeunes… Enfin…. Pas très joyeux quoi… Et assez pessimiste peut-être.

**Note de Moi :** Je voudrais avant tout m'excuser de la longueur des chapitres… Mais je préfère les couper à des endroits « logiques » et pouvoir alterne souvent de personnage… Et préciser (juste pour raconter ma vie) que j'ai écrit celui-ci beaucoup plus vite que prévu, ayant trop la flemme de bosser pô bieeeeen ! Je vais encore me ramasser en maths

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Si quelqu'un a changé…**

Harry entra calmement au chaudron baveur, un bras a la taille d'une fille dont il avait déjà presque oublié le nom. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas son nom qui l'intéressait. Ni elle, d'ailleurs. Il voulait juste oublier, ne plus rien voir, rien que pour quelques secondes de plaisir, de jouissance. Et le sexe était devenu la seule façon de le faire. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à se rappeler avoir un jour eut un autre moyen de se défouler, de se détendre. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop compliqué de la baiser, il n'avait franchement pas envie de se prendre la tête, mais celle-la avait l'air moins docile que les autres… elle se vantait de ne jamais coucher le premier soir. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire durer cela jusqu'au soir, et encore moins jusqu'à un autre jour. De toute façon, vu sa stupidité, il ne serait pas trop dur de la faire changer d'avis… Et puis être Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier pouvait aider. Avec un peu d'alcool, ou de magie au besoin, son air distingue, mondain -il repensa fugacement a sa grimace quand il avait parler du chaudron baveur, comme ci ce lieu était impropre a sa personne- disparaîtrait vite. Bien sur, il aurait pu faire un peu plus d effort, il aurait pu proposer un autre endroit… Mais il avait ici sa chambre, une sorte de garçonnière qu'il louait au mois et il savait que Sivrel, le propriétaire du bar depuis la mort de Tom, ne rapportait aucun ragot… Il préférait que tout le monde ignore qu'il couchait avec n'importe qui, ça lui permettait d'approcher les filles plus facilement, elles ne se méfiaient pas, bettes comme elles étaient toutes. Et il ne tenait pas non plus à les ramener chez lui. Elles n'avaient pas à en savoir autant sur lui.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu… pas à cause de cette gourde, non, ce n'était pas elle qui allait lui cause des ennuis. Mais alors qu'ils s'installaient à une table, Harry avait croise un regard, un regard qui le fixait. Des yeux qui semblait connus, mais différents, les yeux de Draco Malfoy. Rouge. Ses yeux étaient rouges et humides, voilà ce qui avait change. Enflés aussi. Il avait pleuré, et en public apparemment. Sa fierté lui aurait autrefois interdit, il aurait été impensable, ne serait-ce qu'il y a deux ou trois ans de le voir se laisser aller de la sorte. Et, il n'avait plus cette attitude méprisante, supérieure, imbue de lui lui-même qu'il arborait à l'école, au contraire même, il semblait faible, perdu, presque complexé. La guerre avait changé Draco Malfoy.

« Potter ?... »

La fille à côté d'elle fronça le nez, ne semblant pas apprécier la présence d'un homme que tous considéraient comme _méchant_ parce qu'il n'avait pas fait partie du clan des _gentil_s. Et, alors, il eut envie de la faire chier, elle et les autres. De montrer qu'il n'était pas comme eux, juste pour le plaisir de les surprendre, de les décevoir. Un petit sourire calculateur apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

« Draco… Alors, tu as été libéré ? »

Et l'autre hocha la tête, l'air surpris d'entendre son prénom dans cette bouche. Tel que Harry se souvenait de lui, il aurait rétorqué avec mépris que cela ne faisait aucun doute, qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui et que sa liberation n'avait jamais fait aucun doute. La fille, Aurélie ou quelque chose du genre…, s'assit, pensant sans doute que leur discussion était finie. Mais non, Harry savourait de pouvoir être à son tour méchant, de décevoir les belles illusions de tous ces connards hypocrites. Alors, il accentua son sourire et lui répondit d'un air joyeux.

« Tant mieux ! Comme si t'avais quelque chose à faire en prison… Tu fais quoi maintenant ? »

Il s'attendait à une réponse banale, à une conversation plate, simple. Il aurait aimé l'entendre l'insulter, cela faisait tellement longtemps que plus personne ne l'avait fait, hors des combats… Les gens l'admiraient tellement, le vénéraient même, et personne n'osait le contredire, a tel point que tout cela en devenait écœurant. En fait, l'autre avait été le dernier à le faire. Si on exceptait, évidement, sa « famille », qui l'avait insulté plus par habitude qu'autre chose… Mais ce qu'il vit le surpris. Il vit les épaules du jeune homme trembler, il le vit serrer les dents, il vit ses yeux s'humidifiés. Il était sur le point de pleurer. Quelque chose, enfouit au fond de lui-même, un souvenir de ce qu'il avait été sembla remuer. Avant, il aurait certainement donné beaucoup pour voir ça, pour dominer ce garçon, pour pouvoir enfin se sentir vraiment supérieur à lui, pour _gagner_. Fugacement, il se vit attrapant un vif d'or sous le nez du serpentard. Alors, il se décida à prêter attention à lui, accordant ça à l'adolescent qu'il avait était.


	4. Celui qui l’aidera

**Titre : **Et après, l'accepter.

**Genre : **Slash Draco/Harry.

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, Harry n'est plus le même. Il n'accepte pas le monde qui l'entoure, encore moins son homosexualité. Mais Draco va tenter d'intervenir…

POV (ou presque...) alterné de Harry et Draco.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Draco est libre, mais il est à la rue et n'a aucun moyen de s'en sortir.

**Avertissement : **Rating M comme Sexe . Et peut-être idées un peu choquantes pour les plus jeunes… Enfin…. Pas très joyeux quoi… Et assez pessimiste peut-être.

**Note de Moi : **Avant toute chose, je voulais m'excuser de mon effroyable retard… pour éviter que celui-ci s'aggrave encore, je ne répond pas aux rewiews… désolée à vous, sachez que je vous aime quand même ! (C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pensé que vous préférerez un chapitre à une réponse…) En plus je n'ai même pas de vraie excuse… A part le boulot… C'est pas toujours facile la prépa…

Aussi, je suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, je le modifierais peut-être plus tard, mais sinon ça reporter encore à dans trois semaines son postage alors… tant pis.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Celui qui l'aidera.**

Draco sentait qu'il allait pleurer et il se détestait pour ça, encore plus que pour le reste. Il n'avait pas pu répondre. Il ne faisait rien, il n'avait pas de solution. Mais quand même, il aurait pu répondre, faire croire qu'il était quelqu'un… bien qu'il n'y croie plus lui-même. Certes, il lui restait son nom. Mais ce nom qu'il aimait tant autrefois, l'exhibait comme un trophée, était aujourd'hui souillé par la lâcheté et la servitude, par le supplice et la honte, par la défaite et les juges. Sa famille avait été traînée dans la boue par des hordes de journalistes, avides de déverser leur haine sur une victime facile, qui ferait l'humanité. Et il avait été parfaits pour cette place, au début du moins. Apres, on s'était lassé et on l'avait oublié. On avait oublié tout ce qui constituait la guerre. On avait continué à vivre. Mais pas lui, la guerre lui avait tout pris, sa fierté, sa liberté, son argent… Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas vivre comme cela, avec le poids du passé et l'impasse du présent. Il leva des yeux désespérés vers la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre, du moins le pensait-il.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Et l'autre lui avait parlé. L'autre voulait l'aider. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'aimable, qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la bonté ou de la gentillesse, quelque chose en quoi il n'avait pas confiance.

Autrefois, il aurait repoussé cette offre avec un sourire et une remarque sarcastique. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à affirmer que les Malfoy, et lui en particulier, se débrouillait seuls, ou, au mieux, utilisaient les autres. Seulement, tout avait changé, autrefois était passé. Ce jour-là Draco laissa échapper une larme, en hochant la tête. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Et sans même jeter un regard a la vie, il lui répondit, d'un ton simple mais autoritaire :

« Viens. »

Et Draco ne put résister à cet ordre qui semblait provenir d'une autre époque, d'une enfance lointaine. Il revit son père devant lui, dur mais attentif, qui lui montrer le pouvoir de la magie noire pour la première fois, la trace qu'il devrait suivre plus tard, avec autorité. Il se revit sourire, probablement du plus grand sourire qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ce jour la, il avait eut conscience de la confiance qui lui était accordée, et ce sentiment… ce sentiment d'être a la hauteur de son père. De pouvoir être puissant, malgré les reproches qu'on pouvait lui faire, et la promesse d'hériter de tout ce qui faisait son père, devenu son guide. Etre le fils unique d'une grande famille était un don.

Ses jambes le soutenaient à peine lorsqu'il se leva pour suivre l'autre. Sa famille n'avait plus rien de grand. Sa famille maintenant, c'était lui et lui seul. Sa fortune, son rang, il les avait perdus. Mais il ne pleurerait pas. Pas encore. Ses pas reproduisaient ceux de son ancien ennemi, certainement le seul qui ne le considérait pas comme tel, maintenant. Il devait être à la hauteur de cet homme qui lui proposait son aide, cet homme qu'il suivait, son nouveau guide, peut-être… Ou peut-être beaucoup plus.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les chambres du chaudron baveur. Draco du se tenir à la rampe pour monter, et il s'en voulut de cette faiblesse, grognant contre lui-même. Heureusement, Harry ne se retourna pas vers lui. Il ne voulait pas que son ennemi de toujours sache à quel point il se sentait misérable, à quel point même son corps était faible. Il avait toujours pesté de ne pouvoir le battre au Quiddich, alors il ne voulait pas faire voir sa faiblesse physique devant lui. C'était peut-être stupide, c'était peut-être immature, c'était certainement déplacé mais peu importe.

Potter entra dans une chambre, désactivant le sortilège de fermeture d'un simple geste de la main, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui mais sans se retourner. Draco le suivit, entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Une sensation de vide se degageait de la pièce. Elle n'était pas décorée, il n'y avait aucune affaire sortie, comme dans une chambre qu'on vient à peine de louer, mais en voyant l'autre à la fenêtre, il comprit que pourtant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il louait cette chambre. Tout dans son air indifférent, sa posture naturel, le fait qu'il n'ait même pas jeter un regard à ce qui l'entourait montrer que c'était _sa_ chambre. Il resta plante devant la porte, regardant l'autre qui lui tournait le dos. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent l'éternité a Draco, Harry commença à parler.

« Ferme la porte, veux-tu… pas envie que des fouineurs écoute ça… »

Draco s'exécuta, un peu abasourdi. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix à Potter. Cette voix était moins enjouée, moins vivante, plus… sadique, d'un coté, maligne de l'autre que celle du gentil petit Harry. C'était une voix de serpentard, ou du moins, le ton utilisé ressemblait à celui qu'utilisaient habituellement lui et ses « amis »…. Avant la guerre bien entendu… Il se dit qu'il devrait sûrement arrêter ses suppositions et remarques intérieures tordu sur le moindre geste ou le moindre mot du brun. Encore une mauvaise habitude que la guerre lui avait donnée…

Sans se retourner, celui-ci continua à parler. Draco pouvait presque _entendre_ son sourire en coin.

« Je suppose que tout cela doit te sembler bizarre… Ne cherche pas mes raisons profondes, je n'en ai pas…. Une envie soudaine… Pas uniquement par rapport à toi d'ailleurs… »

Malgré son ton, le jeune homme restait un vrai gryffondor, impulsif. L'ancien ennemi du blond soupira lourdement, comme s'il était lassé de tout.

« Enfin, je pense que ça sert à rien de te mentir… Parce que, bien sûr tu n'auras jamais l'idée de le répéter n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que maintenant personne ne te croirait… »

Peut-être pas si gryffondor, finalement.

« Pour tout dire, j'en ai marre de tout ça… tous ses masques, toutes ses flatteries inutiles, tous ces gens qui font comme si rien ne s'était passé… Ca me fait vomir. Je les hais, tous, profondément… Et… ça va paraître très con mais… enfin j'veux dire… T'es dans la merde non ? … Pour toi ça a changé quelque chose vu ta tête… enfin, à moins que je sois vraiment un couillon et que ça ait aucun rapport avec la guerre mais… même… Avant Draco Malfoy se serait pas mis à pleurer comme ça… donc… bah… j'veux dire… Tu… enfin juste ce coté la, hein… m'intéresse assez… bref… »

Il se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Draco se sentit rougir comme un con. D'un côté il l'approuvait, de ce qu'il avait compris, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas être l'exemple de « la guerre c'est pas bien et faut pas l'oublier »… L'autre pris une inspiration, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui demandait tout son courage.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »


	5. Vraiment ?

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, Harry n'est plus le même. Il n'accepte pas le monde qui l'entoure, encore moins son homosexualité. Mais Draco va tenter d'intervenir…

POV (ou presque...) alterné de Harry et Draco.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **Harry semble vouloir aider Draco, et l'a emmené dans sa chambre pour lui parler.

**Avertissement : **Rating M comme Sexe . Et peut-être idées un peu choquantes pour les plus jeunes… Enfin…. Pas très joyeux quoi… Et assez pessimiste peut-être.

**Note de Moi : **Oula… ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas posté… Un chapitre encore plus court que d'habitude, qui clot ce qui aurait pu etre le premier chapitre si les miens seraient un peu plus longs

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry regardait Draco avec hésitation. Il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être était-il totalement à coté de la plaque et que l'ancien serpentard ne souhaiterais absolument pas partager ses souffrances avec lui. Il espérait que ça n'était pas le cas. Malfoy pourrait être quelque chose qui changeait un peu de ce qu'il vivait tous les jours.

Pour le moment, le blond semblait simplement surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait le sens de la question. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y répondit, déduisant probablement qu'il était inutile de comprendre.

« Je... , il inspira, se décidant à continuer d'un ton bien plus posé que ce dont Harry l'aurait cru capable, j'ai été libéré, seulement ils ont pris tous mes biens familiaux. Je n'ai aucun diplôme, je viens de perdre deux ans de ma vie en procès et personne ne voudrait m'embaucher. En clair, je suis foutu. »

Il regardait Harry droit dans les yeux, attendant visiblement quelque chose de sa part. Le brun comprit alors que dans les dernières minutes, Draco Malfoy avait décidé de tout miser sur lui. Cette conclusion le laissa sans voix. Bien sur, en tant que « sauveur », il n'était pas rare que des gens se livrent totalement à lui et lui accorde pleinement sa confiance mais il sentait que ce n'était pas la raison du choix de Malfoy. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose mais ne sachant quoi, il la referma. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'incompréhension et détailla le visage du jeune homme en face de lui. Il avait l'air si perdu.

Et là, il comprit. Ce choix était incompréhensible car il n'existait pas. Malfoy n'avait simplement personne sur qui compter, alors il comptait sur le premier venu. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait la même chose, bien des années auparavant lorsqu'il avait rencontré Ron. Et Ron était la raison pour laquelle il avait repoussé Malfoy… A la mémoire de ce qu'avait été son amitié avec le rouquin, Harry décida d'aider le blond. Il le détailla une dernière fois avant de lui sourire faiblement, affichant un air réconfortant.

« Mais non tu n'es pas foutu… »

En prononçant ses mots de réconfort qui semblaient si faux lorsqu'ils étaient destinaient à Draco Malfoy, Harry se souvint de la force avec laquelle l'adolescent qu'il était avait voulu écraser et dominer le serpentard. Il en avait aujourd'hui la possibilité. Il se sentit électrisé à cette pensée et un sourire bien moins naïf naquit sur son visage, ses yeux brillant presque d'excitation.

« Moi je veux bien t'embaucher. »

L'autre se figea devant lui, arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu ?.. Tu as une société ? Les journaux n'en ont pourtant pas parlé… »

Sa peur transparaissait dans sa voix. Il avait comprit qu'il ne lui proposait pas un simple petit emploi. Bien, cela n'en serait que plus drôle. Il savourait Les différentes expressions qui passaient sur le visage de l'autre, adorant le faire attendre pour lui répondre.

« Bien sur que non… Mais, vois-tu, je pense que j'aurais besoin d'aide pour certaines chose…. Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, presque rien… Seulement, tu sais comme Hermione est attachée à défendre les elfes, et elle m'interdit d'en avoir un… Evidement, sans magie, la tache est un peu plus dure et un peu prenante mais cela te conviendra très bien, n'est-ce pas Draco ? »

Il devait presque se retenir de ricaner. Ce comporter comme un salaud était vraiment jouissif. Malfoy avait bien du s'amuser à l'école. Il ressentait même une certaine fierté à humilier ainsi celui qu'il s'était moqué de lui pendant tant d'année. En y regardant bien, il était sur de pouvoir distinguer un léger tremblement au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam et ses yeux ne cachaient rien de sa fureur… Oui, il avait vraiment bien fait de l'entraîner dans cette chambre. Et ce fut encore meilleur lorsqu'il répondit d'une voix blanche :

« C'est d'accord Potter. Je vais travailler pour toi. »


End file.
